Training Chamber (Torvus Bog)
Training Chamber is a large room in the Torvus Bog in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. On the first visit, the particles of Phazon encountered in Training Access reform here into Dark Samus, who laughs before disappearing. To access the next room, Samus must defeat the two Bloggs occupying this room to activate a Spinner. Then, she can use it to rotate two Morph Ball tunnels in the floor, one outlined in blue, the other red. The Dark Aether version of this room was the Sacrificial Chamber. Connecting rooms *Training Access (via Blue Door) *Fortress Transport Access (via Yellow Hatch) *Transit Tunnel East (via Purple hatch) *Transit Tunnel West (via White hatch) Inhabitants First Visit ;2 Bloggs :"Morphology: Blogg :Incredibly durable aquatic predator. :Powerful, fast-moving water dweller. Outer hide is impervious; heavy weapon hits will only aggravate it. Its mouth, however, is vulnerable to damage." Second Visit ;3 Blogglings :"Morphology: Bloggling :Youthful, aggressive Blogg. :Violent infant creature. Will use a ram attack if provoked." Future Visits (After acquiring Gravity Boost) ;3 Dark Bloggs (they are possessed from Blogglings) :"Morphology: Dark Blogg :Darkling-possessed aquatic predator. :Symbiote unable to harness creature's sonic blast. Relies on close-combat attacks in battle. Target weak spot in mouth to do damage." Items Missile Expansion :Once Samus has the Spider Ball, she can climb up the Spider Ball Tracks that are around and boost into a Bomb Slot that is at the head of the giant statue. Once used, it will move, and the expansion will be revealed where the statue once stood, as well as a Yellow Hatch. Scans ;Luminoth Lore (Recovering Energy) (Gamecube version only) :"We were not prepared to fight a long war. The forces of the enemy outnumbered ours vastly. We sought a way to end the war quickly, without extended combat. We decided to build a device to recover our lost planetary energy from Dark Aether. Without this energy, the dark world would cease to be, and our world would be restored to stability." ;Luminoth Lore (Our War Begins) (Trilogy version only) :"We developed Crystals that brought the Light of Aether to the dark world. Using these Crystals allowed our warriors to explore the enemy lands, to bring war to the Ing. Sadly, the Crystals were not enough. We needed stronger weapons, better armor. We withdrew from Dark Aether while our greatest minds devised new engines of war." ;Spinner (safe mode) :"Object analysis complete. :Spinner system currently offline. :Enemy threat override in effect. Secure the area to restore function to this device." ;Spinner :"Device: Spinner :Boost-powered control system. :Use the Boost Ball ability of the Morph Ball when inside a spinner to activate the device it powers." ;Statue :"Object analysis complete. Statue has a functional motivator unit, currently offline. Bomb Slot detected in statue. Energise the Bomb Slot to bring statue's movement system online."" ;Statue (offline) :"Movement of statue complete. Motivator system offline. The statue will remain in its current position." ;Missile Expansion :"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5." Trivia *In the Trilogy version of the game, when Samus enters the room and the Bloggling become Dark Blogg, the Ing Battle theme plays instead of the Torvus Catacombs theme that normally plays. This music change does not happen in the Gamecube versions. Gallery File:Training Chamber Spinner TB-MP2.PNG|The spinnable morph ball tunnel File:Training Chamber Possession TB-MP2.PNG|The Blogglings undergoing Ing possession. ru:Учебный зал (Топи Торвуса) Category:Rooms Category:Torvus Bog Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Dark Samus Rooms